Past Lives
by Slrmn82
Summary: SLASH TyrHarper. An old acquaintance from Harper's past disrupts his life on the Andromeda. The crew, Tyr in particular, are less than pleased. Strange occurances and attacks ratchet the tension to breaking point.
1. Chapter 1

Past Lives

Rated M for Mature audiences only.

Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Will be Tyr/Harper m/m slash. Heed Warnings. Rating due to possible slash content, violence, non-con, and general mayhem. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in after the Magog babies are cleared out of Harper, but before Tyr starts to become a jerk to the poor boy.

Unexpected Meetings

Harper was attempting to repair the environmental controls on Decks three through fourteen of the Andromeda, after the latest skirmish with opponents of Dylan's Commonwealth. This time the conflict was with a bunch of Neanderthals from Algeron, who of course were nothing like Dylan's idealistic memory of them.

"Just once I'd like Dylan to come down here with me and try fixing this mess. Then we'd see how enthusiastic he would be about befriending all of the losers of the galaxy." Harper grumbled as he reattached a few wires that were hanging haphazardly out of a nearby console. He had gone through the same process with various other ship's systems before moving onto environmental controls.

"Captain Hunt to Mister Harper." The overhead conn chirped interrupting the engineer's increasingly colorful complaints.

"Yeah Boss, what's up?"

"If you hadn't noticed it is excessively hot. When exactly can we expect the environmental controls to be in working order?"

"They should be fixed in half and hour." Harper answered before cutting off the connection. Had Dylan been observant he may have noticed the cold tone of voice and utter lack of teasing from his engineer. It was only after Harper no longer feared being overheard that he spoke again.

"If you hadn't noticed it's excessively hot." Harper mocked in a bitter high tone. "No really? I must have missed it while I was sweating my ass off in the crawl spaces of this ship, fixing your freakin' mess AGAIN! Freakin' ingrate! What the hell does he think I'm doing down here anyway… twiddling my thumbs?"

Harper worked for another five minutes until he fixed the wiring. Just as he was about to jack in to Andromeda's mainframe to check over his progress, Dylan interrupted him once again.

"Mister Harper?"

"What?" Harper barked back angrily before qualifying his response somewhat. "I'm in the middle of something here."

"You're needed on the bridge."

"What for?"

"We've come across a broken down transport vessel. The solo inhabitant asked to speak to you by name."

"I'll be right there." Harper answered in surprise, already tucking his jack cable back into his pants pocket. When he arrived on the bridge he was surprised to see Tyr manning the weapons station, since technically the Nietzschean was off duty as of 0300.

"On screen Beka." Dylan ordered once Harper got situated.

The blank screen soon showed the inside of an old vessel, thoroughly beat up and jury-rigged back together again. Harper began cataloging all the improvements he could make to the ship, and it was only after a tentative throat clearing that the mysterious person gathered the engineer's full attention. Rather than being annoyed at the slight, the dark-haired man seemed amused by his antics.

"Still the same old Shay." The man onscreen commented with a smile. It was only when he heard that familiar voice that Harper recognized the man in front off him.

"Pax?" Harper asked in happy disbelief.

"In the flesh as it were." Pax answered bowing grandly to the engineer.

"What happened to you in Brighton? We thought the Ubers killed you." Harper told him, manfully ignoring Tyr's less than pleased growl in warning.

"That's a bit of a tale, Shay. Why don't you come on over to the Shadow and I'll fill you in."

"You didn't." Harper choked, his eyes widened in surprise.

"It's full name is Shadow's Grace. I thought it fitting. So what about it, care for a visit?"

Before Harper could answer Dylan stepped forward and directly into their line of sight.

"Care to introduce us to your friend, Harper?"

"Paxton Deveraux meet Dylan Hunt, Beka Valentine, Trance Gemini, Tyr Anastazi and Rommie. Crew of the finest warship in the known worlds the Andromeda Ascendant."

"You've really moved on up in the world, boyo." Pax whistled appreciatively, looking over the Andromeda's bridge, only to stop at Tyr in shock. "Working for the Ubers now, Shay?"

"He's Kodiak, not Dragan." Harper answered coldly, as if that alone should be explanation enough.

"An uber is an uber. Dragan, Kodiak, Jaguar. They are all the same. If the others were alive to see-" Pax stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the fury on Seamus' face. He was forcefully reminded that Shay was not one to anger needlessly, for once angered he held grudges a long time.

"Continue." Harper ordered in a deceptively mild voice.

"Nothing. Never mind. You know how my mouth gets the better of me sometimes." Pax answered nervously, while the rest of the crew were surprised by his reaction.

"I do, and as I recall it's gotten you into trouble before." Harper answered, smiling sharply. "In fact, as I recall, Jason had to stop Therace from castrating you on one such occasion."

"That was just a misunderstanding." Pax whined piteously.

"What about the time-"

"Why don't you dock in Andromeda's bay." Dylan interrupted the bickering. "You are obviously in need of repair and you may reminisce in Harper's quarters if you wish."

"Good idea, Boss." Harper grinned. "Come on man. I'll meet you in Docking Bay 2. We'll get you ship-shape in no time."

Harper left the bridge with a bounce in his step. Silence descended after his departure.

"Deveraux was scared of Harper." Beka commented in shock, looking at the others for an explanation.

"Harper was a bit annoyed." Dylan answered with a grin, obviously greatly amused that anyone would be frightened by the diminutive blonde. Tyr remained silent, a pensive look on his face. 


	2. Beer and Sorrows

Past Lives 2?

Rated M for Mature audiences only.

Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Will be Tyr/Harper m/m slash. Heed Warnings. Rating due to possible slash content, violence, non-con, and general mayhem. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.  
In no way related to "Past Reflections." Takes place in after the Magog babies are cleared out of Harper, but before Tyr starts to become a jerk to the poor boy.

Beer and Sorrows

Harper was practically bouncing down the hallway with Paxton walking a deferential step behind him.

"So do you want a tour now or after I take a look at your ship?"

"Tour first. This ship is amazing" Pax answered looking around in awe.

"Isn't she? She's the only Heritage Class War Cruiser of its kind still fully functional, thanks in large part to yours truly."

"Who did you have to fuck to get these digs, bro?"

"Bite me." Harper groused good-naturedly.

"Come on. This is quite the step up from the sewers of Boston, man. What the hell happened to you?"

Harper abruptly changed directions leaving Paxton to catch up.

"Now where are we going?"

"Can't have a tale without liquid sustenance man. I have a few beers that I smuggled out of storage. Been saving them for a special occasion. 'S not everyday that a long lost friend comes back from the dead after all."

They walked up two decks until they got to the crew quarters. From there it was only a few doors away. Once they were ensconced inside Harper's room he engaged privacy mode. Paxton studied the room with a keen eye, noticing the priceless technology that was laying around on various surfaces about the room. Shay had definitely moved up in the world. Although his quarters were a mess of half-finished experiments, Pax noticed the quality of goods underneath the clutter. Hell, even the clutter was worth more then all of the group's belongings together back home. Perhaps he could lift a few of the smaller gadgets when he was ready to leave.

"Don't even think about it." Shay told him with a smirk, watching his friend eye his stash with envy. "I know everything that's here and I'll know who's responsible if anything goes missing."

"Aww, come on. Share the wealth. You've got enough of it after all."

"Like you need it. Where did you steal the ship from anyway"  
"The Ubers on Talos."

"Talos?"

"After I was captured during the raid the head Uber, Suran Banto, took a liking to me. When he left Earth he took his pet kludge with him for entertainment." Pax sneered disdainfully. Familiar with the Dragans definition of entertainment himself, Harper merely waited for his friend to continue as they both took a seat on the now uncovered chairs.

"Here man. Drink up." Harper told Pax, holding out a beer he pulled from a well-hidden panel near his bed.

"Thanks." Pax took a few swallows of liquid courage before he was together enough to continue. "I was only on Talos for a few weeks when Suran was attacked. Turns out he wasn't so popular with the other Ubers. His beta tried to kill him and in the confusion I managed to slip away."

"On one of his own ships no less." Harper was impressed. "So I assume there is a price on your head for stealing from Suran?"

"Last I checked it was 2000 throngs. But that was a few years ago, so if no one has found me yet I doubt they are even still looking."

"Probably not." He agreed as he studied his friend in repose for the first time. 

Paxton was wearing black vinyl slacks with a dark purple tunic, a gauss gun hung at his hip. His clothes looked worn in but still fairly new. In comparison to the state of his ship Paxton's appearance was flawless. His face was a bit gaunt, but that was to be expected from a nomadic scavenger such as he.

"You look good." Harper told his friend quietly. His shield of verbosity and humor temporarily set aside. "You're the only person from the old crown back home that I've seen."

"I don't think the others made it out, although I have heard the odd rumor or two."

"Here's to hoping." Harper acknowledged somberly, knocking his drink against Pax for a toast. 


	3. Happenstance

Past Lives 3?

Rated M for Mature audiences only.

Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.

Authors Notes: Will be Tyr/Harper m/m slash. Heed Warnings. Rating due to possible slash content, violence, non-con, and general mayhem. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.

Happenstance

By the time Paxton fell asleep, passed out from beer on Harper's bed, it was well into ship's night. The ship still needed a lot of work, so considering Harper wouldn't get much sleep with his bed occupied by his unexpected guest, he decided to get a little repair work done while he was awake. No sense leaving the ship broken longer then absolutely necessary. He was in the process of pulling a long-sleeve shirt over his head as he exited his quarters when he knocked into something.

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Geez, big guy. Wear a bell or something." Harper jumped in surprise to find the Nietzschean in such close proximity. "And yeah I probably should have finished dressing before I left the room."

"That is not what I was speaking of."

"Oh, just what are you talking about then, and why are you up so late anyway?"

"I was waiting for you to leave your room. I wish to speak to you."

"What are we doing now, reading?" Harper asked sarcastically. "How did you know I would leave my quarters tonight at all, especially with company over?"

"You would never leave the ship in poor condition. It would leave us vulnerable to attack."

"It's a bit unnerving how well you read me." Harper laughed somewhat uneasily. He was joking, but was also concerned that he had let his guard down so much that his actions became predictable to anyone, let alone a Nietzschean.

"We think alike."

"Ha! You'd like to think so. After all it's not everyone who could compare to a genius. You're welcome to join me in Machine Shop 4 if you want. I'm just doing a few repairs."

Tyr grunted in the affirmative before continuing down the hallway.

"Is it wise to leave your 'friend' alone in your quarters?" Tyr sneered in disapproval.

"He's not going anywhere and I would notice if anything was missing." Harper shrugged off the concern.

"He is an acquaintance from Earth then?" Tyr asked curiously.

"More than that. He the family I chose. The only one I've come across so far. I doubt the rest are still alive."

Tyr thought about that a bit. It changed how he would approach the other man with his concerns. After all it wasn't his place to get in between prides, unless it directly involved his continued survival.

"It is right of you to offer your hospitality then."

Harper was pleasantly surprised at the casual acceptance from Tyr. He could only hope the others would feel the same way. They entered the machine shop in a comfortable silence, for once an understanding between them.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Harper asked some time later as he was tinkering with a wall console.

"I was going to caution you to see Master Deveraux with your present eyes, and not that of the past. As well as to keep in mind that this meeting was very well timed to be happenstance. Also that this man, your family, may have changed since you last saw him and to be wary of ulterior motives. But I do not need to, do I, little professor?" Tyr asked when he noticed the tightening of Harper's face and his expression close down. It was only then that Tyr noticed that the boy had been uncharacteristically open to him for once.

"No." Harper answered shortly, turning back to his work. Before his brain could catch up to his mouth however, he continued speaking. "I don't tolerate betrayal well, as he well knows."

Harper ignored Tyr who was watching him with a new interest, as if he was a particularly tricky puzzle to solve. He wasn't sure if he liked the newfound attention, but it did leave him noticeably aware of the other's presence. For the first time that night harper was uncomfortable. He did his best to ignore the startling sensation and got back to work.


	4. Harper's New Clothes

Past Lives 4/?

Rated M for Mature audiences only.

Disclaimer: Andromeda, Harper, Tyr etc. Don't belong to me, unfortunately. No infringement intended.  
Authors Notes: Will be Tyr/Harper m/m slash. Heed Warnings. Rating due to possible slash content, violence, non-con, and general mayhem. I have been having some formatting problems, so if this comes out crazy bear with me.

Harper's New Clothes

Harper was exhausted by the time he dragged himself back to his quarters at 0330 that morning, after a productive fixing session in which Tyr continued to observe him closely. After a while Harper managed to ignore the Nietzchean and focus on his work. Tyr stayed in the machine shop keeping the engineer company until Harper called it a night. Then without more then a grunt in acknowledgement turned away presumably to find his own bed.

"It was nice chatting with you too big guy." Harper called after him sarcastically. 

As soon as he dropped his tool belt making sure it landed on the ground rather then one of his various projects, Harper pushed Paxton aside roughly and climbed into bed beside the Earther with nary a thought. He fell asleep soon thereafter.

For the first time in years Harper woke up trapped beneath an unknown weight. Panicking from the unusual and unwelcome sensation Harper flipped the mass of weight of his chest so that he was kneeling over the body with his forearm leaning on the other's windpipe.

"Whoa man. It's me, calm down." Pax wheezed out from under the smaller man. It took Harper a moment to connect the voice with the body but when he did he practically jumped up from the bed.

"Sorry, Pax man. You startled me." Harper laughed uncomfortably. He truth of the matter was that he was not used to sharing his bed with anyone voluntarily, so he was understandably unnerved. Paxton's cocky leer wasn't helping Harper's state of mind any either.

"It's good to see a bit of you still there after all." Pax grinned conspiratorially clapping Harper on the shoulder as he pulled his pants higher up his hips.

"Ey?"

"Come on, look at you. Living it up in the lap of luxury. This place is amazing. Even your clothes, although they are ugly as sin, are definitely bought not stitched together by hand. Although why you'd actually pay money for that I don't know."

"This is my favorite shirt." Harper told him deeply offended.

"Humph."

"It is."

"I'm sure. Anyways, it's just nice that you're not as helpless as you act. It's good to see that you haven't totally forgotten who you are."

"I am the same Seamus Zalanzy Harper as I've always been." Harper answered sharply.

Paxton was quiet for a moment, looking excessively serious. He opened his mouth about to speak then seemingly changed his mind at the last moment.

"What about that shirt, man?" Pax asked sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll change the shirt. Will that make you happy?"

"I've seen your wardrobe. Let's go to my ship and I'll find you something to wear." Pax suggested with a devious smile on his face. "Might even bring back memories."

"I'm on duty in an hour so this better not take long."

Just under an hour later Harper walked onto the bridge to begin his shift. He couldn't help grinning at the crew's reaction to his new attire. He was wearing all black, which was quite a difference to his loud shirts and baggy tan pants. Black leather pants, a tight green silk shirt, and combat boots completed his new look. The gauss gun at his hip added a certain danger to his person, as did the now red tipped sharply spiked blond hair. Overall the general effect was shocking.

"Harper?" Beka asked questioningly. "What the hell did you do to yourself Shorty?"

"Ya like?" Harper grinned impishly giving an elaborate twirl to showcase his new clothes.

"You certainly look… different." Dylan commented, his eyebrows up near his hairline in surprise.

Beka seemed to regain her equilibrium and began to wolf whistle at him appreciatively. She grabbed his waist and began leading him to her chair asking him all kinds of questions especially about his hair. Harper was so preoccupied he didn't notice Tyr observing him heatedly, nor his quiet murmuring.

"And so it begins." 


End file.
